


Peccator

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Цикл <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4692929">«Revelatio»</a> (первая часть по ссылке);<br/>Peccator (лат.) — грешник, revelatio (лат.) — откровение.<br/>Написано для ФБ-2015.</p><p><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3727756">зеркало на фикбуке</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peccator

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл [«Revelatio»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4692929) (первая часть по ссылке);  
> Peccator (лат.) — грешник, revelatio (лат.) — откровение.  
> Написано для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3727756).

Не убий, — так говорят они. Не убил, — так говорит он. Не убил, но восстал он, подобно Каину на Авеля, на _брата_ своего, и пролилась кровь в тот день на песок — и весь мир окрасился рдяным.

«И ныне проклят ты от земли, которая отверзла уста свои принять кровь брата твоего», — нашёптывают ему мертвецы насмешливыми ртами. И ноги его не касаются боле земли — это он отверг её.

С тех пор скитается он на другой стороне и не помнит добра. Народ восстал против него, и ввергли его в темницу, но друг его, отворивший дверь, сказал: «Ты свободен». Слова его — ложь, ядовитой патокой капающая с языка.

Я не свободен, — отрицает он, — я не принадлежу себе. Не свободен, и сердце в его груди леденеет, и не бьётся боле за толщиной брони.

Смерть отныне единственный друг его и верный спутник. Смерть следует позади и повторяет: «Помоги им, помоги». Он выставляет ладонь, и медные струны опутывают безвольные гниющие тела. Они — марионетки армии мертвецов, актёры отвергнутого театра. И имя им — легион.

Его глаза пусты, и сам он слеп. Свинец пронзает плоть, прошивает ту насквозь красной нитью. Стежок за стежком, пока не иссохнет обескровленный и не присоединится очередным безропотным солдатом к прочим.

Смерть смеётся до хрипоты.

Слеп он, да видит каждый раз лицо — то, которое знал наизусть. И на лице этом нет места печали, только злорадству, играющему в чёрных бездонных глазах. Он говорит: «Тебя нет», и отражение идёт рябью, растворяется зеркало, вставшее преградой.

В тот же миг стальные тиски сминают новую жертву — ломается тонкий скелет, кости хрустят, да не слышит он их, только смех — не то Смерти, не то чей-то ещё. Чей?

Демон с красной кожей не готов умирать. Тысячи лет за его плечами кажутся мгновением, всполохом дыма — ему не уйти в этот раз. Тело его, обезглавленное, вверженно в озеро огненное и серое — лавина накроет его и растворит.

Путь его усеян трупами — обезображенные, они устилают голую землю, уже не прося о пощаде. Им всё равно. Кровь течёт по его лицу крупными слезами, зеркало маячит впереди миражом и оазисом. Протяни руку и оно исчезнет. Он просит: «Уходи».

Девушка с синей кожей бежит прочь. Он смеётся ей вслед и окропляет горячим металлом ангельские крылья другой — не взлетит, прибитая к камням ржавыми штыками.

Впереди — бесконечность, за ним — пустота. Она пожирает тела без разбора, покрывая растерзанный мир пеплом и пылью. Ветер, явившийся из ладоней, рассеет прах, но не отсрочит погибель. Смерть всё ещё рядом — она оставляет отметины на лбах павших, давно сбившись со счёта.

Женщина в белом склоняет голову — она улыбается, она понимает. Она превращается в алмаз и рассыпается драгоценной крошкой под натиском железа. Ибо лжепророк приходит в овечьей одежде, но внутри — хищный волк.

И тогда отражение смеётся. Смех гремит в ушах — зеркало раскрывается, выпускает затаившийся призрак на волю. Тот делает шаг, и кресло, сотканное из металла, подхватывает его, не даёт упасть.

— Ты свободен, — уверяет Чарльз.

— Я не принадлежу себе, — вспоминает Эрик. И он, одетый в багряницу, возложит терновый венец на поникшую голову и назовёт его _мучеником_.

И мученик заберёт его сердце — скользкое, оно пульсирует в ладони, птицей просится на волю. Он улыбается и открывает глаза, налитые кровью.

— Ты свободен, — упрямо повторяет Чарльз.

Он вскидывает руки и возносится над отвергнутой землёй — вновь. И в этот раз он поднимается всё выше, неся за собой не безликую пустоту, но янтарный свет, пробивающийся сквозь густые тучи тонким ручьём. Он бьёт прямиком из безобразной дыры, бликами играет на глянцевом доспехе.

Эрик знает — Чарльз остаётся.

Ибо ранами его исцелится мир.


End file.
